


Grow through Dirt

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Flower Shop Tattoo Parlor AU, It's inkcredible, M/M, Our tulips combined, Soft Stanlon, What in carnation!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Mike owns a small flower shop next to a tattoo parlor. He's never been interested in tattoos, but he may be interested in one of the owners, Stan.





	1. Chapter 1

“Mike! Gonna need some help here! We can’t park!” Carl, Mike’s delivery man called from the back door. Mike sighed and poked his head outside to see what the issue was. He needed his delivery to start making the newest arrangements.

There was a vespa blocking the back of Mike’s shop, where his delivery guy would normally park. Mike sighed, he recognized it as belonging to one of the tattoo artists from the shop next door. 

“Hold on Carl, I’ll get it moved.” He clapped a hand on his shoulder and smiled before walking over to the shop. Carl shrugged and gave him a quick nod, leaning against the wall of Mike’s shop. 

Mike glanced at the shop’s facade before he entered. ‘The Tattooed Raven’ was written on a bright pink fluorescent sign, underneath were the shop hours and phone number. Mike had never been into the shop, even though it had been open for over a year. He didn’t have anything against tattoos on principle but they didn’t interest him much- they seemed regrettable drunk decisions. And tattoo artists interested him even less, they always seemed to put on tough guy attitudes that he found exhausting. 

As he walked in he saw someone was leaning against the counter. He had wild dark brown curls and was incredibly lanky. He looked like someone who was constantly tripping over his own feet just because he was never sure where they were. He was also, unsurprisingly, covered in tattoos. His hands and arms were decorated with various memes and quotes, and Mike could see wings on his neck, nearly reaching his ears. He looked up from his phone as Mike entered, flashing him a toothy grin.  “Hey there big man, you here for an appointment?” 

Mike shook his head. “No appointment. Someone’s vespa is blocking my flower delivery. I need them to move. I think it’s one of yours?” 

The man nodded, his hair bouncing. “Staniel!” He shouted over his shoulder. “Your crotch rocket is blocking the sexy flower man’s store!” 

Mike flushed slightly and the other man winked at him. He glanced around the shop, which was cleaner than he expected. Four chairs sat, one occupied by someone getting a bicep tattoo. The walls were cement with spray painted art covering them. He was surprised how much he liked it. It was bright and felt friendly, not the dark dank shop he was expecting. 

As he looked someone- he assumed Stan- appeared out of the back of the shop. “Richie how many fucking times have I told you it’s not a crotch rocket? Those are different.” He threw an angry look to the other man but his expression changed as he saw Mike. It softened into an almost smile and he swung a hand to his neck. “Um, sorry. I’ll go move it now.”

Mike nodded, looking at the undeniably cute guy in front of him. He was wearing a fitted, black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and skinny black jeans. His hair was also curly but instead of being wild like his coworkers it was well kempt, with tight brown curls. Mike could see that his arms were also covered in tattoos too but couldn’t make them out from the distance.

“Thanks.” Mike finally said, realizing that he was staring and hadn't replied. Stan gave him a quick nod and disappeared. Mike watched him go then realized he was just awkwardly standing in the entrance, the first man watching him with a goofy grin.

“You work in the flower shop?” He asked, examining Mike out of the corner of his eye. 

“I own it.” Mike replied. The flower shop was his pride and joy. He had started saving for it after earning a business degree, trying to learn all the ways to be successful. It had taken another five years to convince the bank to give him a loan but it was worth the wait. He loved everything about it. The location was perfect to catch business people at the end of the day and the street often had people walking, whose eyes would be caught by his custom sign - Mr. Chips Flowers. The first year had been rough but now, just over four years in, the shop was doing well and he was finally able to breathe. 

When the tattoo shop had first opened he had been concerned that it would affect his business, that people might walk past both shops a little faster but he was dead wrong. Some of his best customers were people who came into his shop after getting tattooed, he had gotten to know several of the shop regulars well- though none of the artists had ever visited. 

“Good to meet you, flower boy.” He stuck his hand out. “I’m Richie, part owner of this joint. Stan- the tightly wound fellow- makes up the rest of the ownership. The we’ve got Max-” He pointed to the woman tattooing, who gave him a head nod, “And Bill, who isn’t in.”  

“Mike.” He said, accepting the handshake. “It’s nice to meet you but I should get back.” He said, jerking his thumb to his shop. 

“Don’t be a stranger Mike.” Richie said with a grin. 

Mike nodded, waving goodbye and returning to his shop. Carl had disappeared, probably outside waiting to back his truck into the spot but Ben perked up as he entered. “How’d the meet and greet go?” 

Ben was one of his closest friends. He, and his girlfriend Bev, would help Mike out and pick up random shifts when he needed it. Like now, with Mother’s Day around the corner Mike was busier than usual and his two friends were more than happy to help. They were kind enough to deal with Mike’s particularity about the arrangements. He insisted on approving all of them before sending them out, something that drove some of his high school employees insane. Mike insisted that the only way for a flower shop to survive was to pay attention to details. And it was worth it, people always commenting on his eye and his ability to create the perfect arrangement. 

“Good, they seem nice. I probably should have gone over there before now.” Ben gave him a ‘what can you do?’ shrug. Mike glanced around the empty shop. “You can go, I’ll probably make up a few more orders and close up.” It was already 7 on a Friday, any potential customers had already gone home. It was rare for him to get any drop ins between now and closing, at 8. 

“You sure?” Mike nodded. “Alright, Bev and I will be in tomorrow to help with the orders.”

Mike clamped a hand on his shoulder, “Thanks man.” 

Ben gathered his things and, with a quick wave, disappeared out the front door. Mike turned on his favorite jazz cd and got to work, pulling up orders and picking out flowers from the cooler. Carl dropped off his order and invoice, making small talk for a few minutes before leaving. 

Mike was softly humming along to a song, letting his hips sway back and forth, when someone behind him asked, “Hey man, you open?”

Mike tensed at the voice. The person had come in from the back door, not the customer one in the front, which he had a clear view of. He grabbed the scissors before turning around. He was used to people trying to rob him, assuming a flower shop was an easy target for quick cash. What they didn’t know was that Mike did weight lifting in his spare time and wasn’t easily intimidated. The shop ran on a thin margin and he wasn’t opposed to a little fear to keep his profits in the green. Usually it only took a couple knuckle cracks to send them running. 

Mike was startled when he turned around. It wasn’t someone who looked like they wanted to assault him. It was Stan from the tattoo parlor.

“What are you planning on doing with those?” Stan asked, his eyebrows quirking up in what Mike found to be an adorable way. 

“Nothing.” Mike said, feeling slightly embarrassed as he put the scissors on the table. He and Stan regarded each other for a minute while Mike waited for him to speak. “Did you want to buy some flowers?” He finally asked. 

Stan hung a hand on his neck, not answering immediately. “No, I figured since you finally stopped at our shop I’d return the favor and come to yours. 

“Oh! Okay.” Mike hadn’t expected that but nodded, not about to kick out someone who smiled at him like that. “Want a tour?”

Stan gave him a small smile and came to stand by him. “Sure.” 

“Okay, well.” Mike pointed to the cash register. “That’s the cash register.” He pointed to the displays. “Our weekly displays.” And then to his big fridges. “And our stock.” Stan nodded approvingly. “That’s pretty much it.” 

“I love it.” Stan gave him another smile and Mike’s heart did a flip. Stan was close to him, close enough that Mike could smell the faint odor of hand soap coming off of him. He liked it. He reminded himself to pull back, they were barely on a first name basis and Mike was trying to smell him.  

It wasn’t that Mike didn’t date. He did, normally with people that Bev insisted were his soulmate. He’d go on a few dates with them, enjoying himself but not feeling a spark. But he’d barely even spoke to Stan and already wanted to know more, and to see that cautious smile again. 

“Me too.” 

“I’m Stan, by the way. We weren’t properly introduced earlier.” He held out his hand.

“Mike.” Mike shook his, feeling how soft his skin was. Mike’s was rough from constantly being poked by thorns and carrying buckets. “Nice to meet you.” Mike smiled at him, then realized he had held his hand for a beat too long and released it quickly. He was quickly making a habit of waiting a beat too long with this man. 

“You too.” Stan paused, his eyes staying on Mike. “Sorry about earlier, Richie had parked in my spot because his boyfriend was in his and I had an appointment. And I forgot to move it.”

Mike shrugged. “No harm done.” They paused again and Mike searched for something to say. He didn’t want Stan to leave. “So, a vespa huh?”

Stan nodded. “It’s great for all my puttering needs.  Have you ever been on one?” Mike shook his head and Stan continued. “Well, I could take you for a ride? If you want?”

Mike felt a slow smile appear on his face. “I’d like that.”

Stan nodded a little too quickly. Mike was happy that he wasn’t the only one who was infatuated. “Good! Maybe tomorrow? I’m off at 4.”

Mike shook his head, watching Stan’s face shift to disappointment. “I’ll be here all day, prepping orders for Mother’s day with some friends. Then delivering on Mother’s day. It’s a busy time of the year.” He explained. “Would Monday work?” 

“Monday sounds great.” Stan offered him a quick smile. “I’ll let you get back to work then. Sorry for the interruption.”

“I don’t mind interruptions,” Mike said, smiling back at him. He enjoyed how the tips of Stan’s ears turned pink at the comment. 

“I’ll remember that.” He said, a sly smile on his lips and now Mike felt himself flush slightly. He watched as Stan turned and left, shaking his head to clear it before getting back to business. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No stupid long term person for you though?” Yesterday Mike had been sure that Stan was asking him on a date but when he went home he started getting concerned that he had been wrong, that Stan was just friendly. He didn’t even know if Stan was gay.
> 
> Stan smiled at him. “Not yet.”

The next day flew by. Mike was busy trying to fill all the orders and directing Ben, Bev and a high school employee around. All of them had to leave at five and he was left on his own, trying to get everything done before tomorrow’s deadline. He didn’t mind, creating arrangements was second nature to him at this point and he liked being alone in the shop. It was a serene place for him, especially compared to the hectic outside world. He had picked the warm colors for that reason, wanting people to exhale and relax when they came in. 

He was working on his 10th ‘Best Mother Ever’ arrangement (cow lilies and hydrangeas) when the bell above his front door rang. 

“Sorry, we’re-” He looked up and saw that it was Stan. “Closed,” He finished, probably unnecessarily. 

“I’m not here to buy anything.” Stan said as he walked in. “And I came through the front door this time, so you wouldn’t shank me.” 

Mike chuckled, “I wasn’t going to shank you. That’s a bit extreme.” 

“You had a shanking looking in your eyes.” Stan teased, smirking at him. 

“What exactly is a shanking look?” Mike asked as Stan walked over to him, stopping near his table. 

Stan waved his hand dismissively. “Oh, you know, intense, ‘take no prisoners’, that sort of look.” Stan explained as his eyes traveled down Mike, a little too slow to be friendly.  “It’s very unlike your normal look.” He finished. 

Mike suddenly wished he was wearing something besides his torn apron, jeans and a tank top. He normally dressed nicer but knowing he’d be bent over a table with flowers and stems all day meant he hadn’t cared.

Stan, on the other hand, was in another slim fitting shirt and jeans. He was definitely the best dressed tattoo artist Mike had ever met.  Hwas wearing a short sleeved shirt and Mike could see more of his tattoos. 

“Well, thanks.” He paused, waiting for Stan to explain why he was there. ““Did you want to buy something?” Mike asked when Stan didn’t say anything else. He was watching Mike and looking at his table of clippings.

“I was wondering if you wanted help.” Stan just, pushing his chin at the table. “Looks like your friends left.” 

Mike nodded, “They had plans.”

“Jerks.” Stan said jokingly, moving closer to Mike. 

He laughed. “Totally.” He hesitated. “Do you really want to help? It’s not that fun.” He’d never had anyone offer to help besides Ben and Bev. Stan showing up because he wanted to made Mike’s heart beat a slightly faster. 

Stan nodded. “I’d love to. But, fair warning, I might be terrible.” 

“Have you done this before?” Mike asked. Stan shook his head. “Okay, it’s not that hard.” He gave him a quick explanation of how to cut and arrange then gave Stan the binder for their arrangements and let him get to work. 

“How’d you get into the tattoo business?” Mike asked as he started cutting for a new arrangement. He glanced at Stan, who was staring at the binder and gathering the flowers he needed. They were finally close enough for Mike to see his tattoos. His left forearm was a big sparrow, done in watercolor. The right was a very realistic owl. His biceps were covered in outdoor scenes, both forest themed. They were beautiful. Closer to works of art than the anchor or japanese symbols that came to mind when he thought about tattoos.

Stan chuckled. “Richie had always wanted to be tattoo artist. Big dumbass bought a self tattoo kit when we were fourteen and insisted on tattooing us. After high school he apprenticed right away, traveled around working with different artists and learning everything he could. I went to college, got my degree and quickly realized that I didn’t want to be in a corporate office. I’ve always been good at drawing, mostly animals but I can do other stuff.  After a year or so of his constant badgering, I decided why the hell not. Once I finished my apprenticeship we thought we’d give our own place a shot.” 

“We got lucky,” Stan continued. “Most of our clients followed us here. It’s a good local spot and we get a lot of walk ins, which isn’t exactly the dream.” He chuckled. “I’ve tattooed more infinity signs and arrows than I can count. Not the best use of my creative talents but it keeps the lights on.”  

Mike nodded along, looking up when Stan had finished. “That’s pretty cool, that you two get along so well, and that you’ve known each other so long.”

Stan snorted. “Richie is like a mole on your arm, you’re just kinda stuck with him and you learn to accept it. He wanted to name the shop Tozier’s Magic Hands. Luckily, Eddie and I talked him out of it.”

“Eddie?”

Stan nodded. “Richie’s stupidly long term boyfriend. Not sure why they aren’t married. It’s a miracle you didn’t meet him yesterday, he’s always at the shop. If you stop by again he’ll probably be there. Short and angry, you can’t miss him.” 

“No stupid long term person for you though?” Yesterday Mike had been sure that Stan was asking him on a date but when he went home he started getting concerned that he had been wrong, that Stan was just friendly. He didn’t even know if Stan was gay.

Stan smiled at him. “Not yet.” 

_ Question answered _ . Mike smiled back then asked, “Did you actually let Richie tattoo you? When you were kids?” He didn’t know Stan well but he seemed cautious, not like someone who would let his friend tattoo him. 

Stan laughed. “Under duress. He threatened to tell my parents about my boyfriend.”

“Scandalous.” Mike said, smiling. 

He nodded, “It wasn’t even the boyfriend piece. It’s that he wasn’t Jewish. The price for Richie shutting up was a stick and poke tattoo.” He shrugged. “Seemed worth it at the time. Though it hurt like hell.” 

“What did you get?”

Stan chuckled and lifted up his shirt, showing Mike the side of his torso. Mike was distracted by all the other artwork until Stan pointed to a small tattoo near his hip. It read SU + RT 4ever in faded black ink.

“Stan Uris and Richie Tozier forever. He’s gotten much better since this.” Stan said, looking down. “I was pissed that he had branded me until he showed me that he had the same one. I’m stuck with that fucker.” 

Mike ran his thumb over the tattoo, somehow surprised that it was just smooth skin. He looked up and saw Stan staring at him with darkened eyes. “Sorry.” He was embarrassed, normally he wasn’t the type of person to just touch someone without their permission. But he liked how Stan’s pale skin looked under his dark hand. Briefly, he thought about more of their skin touching, how it would look with their chests pressed together.

Stan speaking brought him back to the moment and he jerked his hand back. “It's okay.” He said, pulling his shirt back down. Mike noticed that the tips of his ears were bright red. “Do you have any tattoos?” He asked, his eyes roaming over Mike again. 

Mike shook his head. “Never wanted any.” 

“Maybe I can convince you.” Stan said, wiggling his eyebrows. “What’s your favorite flower? That’s a popular first piece.”

“Sunflowers.” He said without hesitation. “The big ones that tower over you.” The farm he had grown up on had a walkway lined with them and Mike had gone out there to be away from everyone else, to relax. Sunflowers had always been comforting.

Stan nodded slowly, appreciating Mike’s enthusiasm. “A sunflower then. Maybe right,” his hand brushed Mike’s bicep, “Here. Or,” He thumbed the nape of his neck. “Here. That would look really great.”

Mike flushed, Stan’s careful touch had thrown him off. “I’ll think about it.” 

“That’s all I ask.” Stan looked at Mike’s shop sign, reversed for them, and pointed. “Why Chips? Your last name?”

Mike shook his head. “My dog growing. He-” Mike faltered. It was still hard to talk about, all these years later. “He was my best friend growing up. And some asshole bully killed him.” It had been Mike and Mr. Chips against the world. Mr Chips had loved those sunflowers as much as Mike. 

Stan’s hand found his shoulder, squeezing gently. “I didn’t mean to bring up a bad memory.” His eyes were full of concern.

Mike gave him what he hoped was a believable smile. “Don’t worry. I loved him. I always knew I wanted to name the shop after him, so I could remember him.” He walked over to the counter, grabbing the photo that hung above it. “This is him.”

Stan look the photo, looking at tn year old Mike and a small mutt of a dog. “He’s cute, both of you are. You look really happy.” 

He handed it back and Mike nodded. “He was a dumb dog but I loved him.” He returned the photo and changed the subject, asking about where Stan went to college. 

They talked comfortably for a while until Mike finally looked at Stan’s arrangement and grimaced. “What did those poor flowers do to you?” Stan hadn’t exaggerated about not being good at this, he didn’t understand how to layer the flowers or how to use filler. His arrangement was full or gaps and broken flowers lay next to it, he had pushed too hard and the stems had snapped.

He hung a hand on his neck, a sign Mike was quickly learning meant he was embarrassed or felt awkward. “I told you I would be terrible.”

“You aren’t terrible, just bad.” Stan chuckled. “You just need some training.” Mike said. He picking up some thin branches with leaves. “You need to start at the base and criss cross the pieces.” He cut the branch so he could nestle other pieces in it, working around what Stan had done. “And you need to work with the same flowers at once.” He picked up three dusty red flowers, arranging them in a triangle in the middle. “Always used odd numbers.” He said, adding another dark blue flower to Stan’s four. “And we want to hide the stems.” He turned some pieces so the leaves were showing and not the stem. He played with it for a bit, feeling Stan’s eyes watching his hands. 

“There!” He said, picking up the bouquet and presenting it to Stan. 

He took it, turning it sideways to look at it from different angles. “It’s like art, you really fixed my mess.”

Mike shook his head. “It wasn’t a mess, it just needed some careful hands.”

Stan smiled and handed it back. “Well I’m sure whoever gets it will be glad it passed through your hands and not mine.” 

Mike shook his head. “You keep it.” He said. “Your first arrangement? It’s a very special moment.” He smiled to let Stan know he was joking.

“Are you sure? I came over to help and now I’m taking your flowers for free.” 

Mike nodded. “I finished anyway.” He pointed to the rolling table full of arrangements. 

Stan’s eyes widened as he looked from his single arrangement to the ten Mike completed. “You did all those while I worked on this?” He asked. 

“I do have years of practice.” Mike reminded him. “It’d be pretty sad if you were better at this than me.” 

Stan nodded. “Guess I picked the right job. I’m not a flower guy.” 

Mike plucked a small sunflower from his pile and tucked it behind Stan’s ear. “You could be one, just give it some time.” Stan flushed and Mike decided that flustered Stan was one of his new favorite sights. Seeing someone covered in tattoos, who seemed to be normally snide and confident, blush at something he said was nothing short of spectacular.  

Mike’s hand slid down and cupped Stan’s chin, holding it briefly. Their eyes caught and Mike liked what he saw. Stan’s gray blue eyes danced, holding Mike’s with excitement and trepidation. He liked the cautiousness of Stan, how he seemed to contain himself but how, occasionally, things seemed to slip out. He liked Stan, despite barely knowing him. 

He broke away, moving his hand back. “I’ve got to put these away.” He said, gesturing to his creations. “Otherwise they’ll wilt.”

“Don’t want anyone wilting.” Stan said, giving him a small smile. “I should go, I’ll see you Monday.”

“Can’t wait.” He replied honestly. 

“Me either.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stanlon fluff 4ever


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan nodded, handing Mike the helmet again. “Do you want me to take you back to your place?”
> 
> “No.” Mike said, looking at Stan, who smiled.
> 
> “Good, I planned dinner.” Stan walked over to the bike. “If you’re interested?”
> 
> Mike put the helmet on and sat behind Stan. “I’m very interested.”

It was finally date day and Mike was surprisingly nervous about it. Bev had been texting him all day, asking if she needed to talk to Stan (or his tatooed man, as Bev had taken to calling him) about appropriate date behavior. Mike had finally stopped responding when Bev had started texting him pictures of tattooed dicks, asking if any of them was Stan. She was not helping his nerves. 

He closed early and walked over to the shop, reminding himself to keep his hands at his sides. As he entered four heads popped up. He recognized Richie and assumed the man sitting on his lap was his boyfriend, Eddie. Max was there too and he guessed Bill was the last person. 

“Hi.” He said, giving a small wave to the group, all of whom were watching him eagerly. 

“We’re all so excited for your date.” Richie said, waving back enthusiastically. 

“But not as excited as Stan.” Max said, making Richie and Bill laugh. 

Eddie rolled his eyes and stood, walking over to him. “Ignore them.” He said. “I’m Eddie.”

“Mike.” He said, giving him a small head nod.

“Stan’s been talking about your ‘flower skills’ all day.” Richie said, putting the words in quotes. 

“How did you make that dirty?” Eddie asked, spinning to look at his boyfriend, his hands on his hips. “Stan will kill you if you scare him off.” 

“Stan may kill him anyway, just for fun.” Stan said, appearing from a back room and grimacing at his friends. “Sorry about the ambush. It’s Richie’s fault. He’s an asshole.”

“Hey! I’m great once you get to know me!” Richie protested, making grabby hands for Eddie to come back. Eddie laughed and sauntered back to Richie, perching on his lap again. Mike couldn’t help but smile at them, at how cute they were. 

Stan strode over to Mike. “That’s another way of saying you get used to how much of an ass he is.” He turned to Richie, pointing a finger. “No quips!” Richie pretended to zip his mouth shut and Stan turned back to Mike. “Are you ready to go?” 

Mike nodded, growing more anxious as he looked at Stan. The olive green shirt contrasted his pale skin perfectly and Mike didn’t know what he was doing, what were they going to talk about? What was he doing, getting on a bike? It wasn’t like Mike at all. 

But Stan took Mike’s hand and his concerns vanished. He was only aware of Stan’s hand in his and the gentle pull of it. He let Stan lead him through the back, Richie and Max wolf whistling as the door closed behind them. He heard Eddie call out, ‘Be safe!’ 

“Sorry again.” Stan said turning to him and cringing. “They’re a lot.” 

Mike smiled. “Remind me to show you the pictures my friend Bev sent. Maybe after some wine.” 

Stan raised an eyebrow. “I certainly will.” He stopped in front of his bike and looked at Mike. “You ready for this?” 

Mike shook his head. “No, not at all.” 

Stan laughed and handed him a helmet. “Just, hang on to me. It’ll be fine.” Stan threw a leg over and patted behind him, putting on a helmet himself.

Mike adjusted the chin strap and, taking a deep breath, sat behind Stan. He wrapped his hands around Stan’s smaller waist. 

Stan looked back at him and smiled. “Hold on.” He said and Mike nodded, overwhelmed with the sudden closeness of Stan. He smelled like hand soap and shampoo. 

The engine revved and Mike gripped Stan harder, putting his chin on Stan’s shoulder so he could see where they were going. Stan backed out slowly and picked up speed as they started down the alley. He cringed as the wind whipped at them, hating how it felt against his face and how close they felt to a collision at any moment. But Stan was good at maneuvering the bike and Mike started to relax, leaning comfortably against Stan. 

“I have an idea for where to go, if you’re up for it.” Stan shouted back.

“Sounds great!” He replied, easing into the ride, especially once they were out of the city and onto open roads. Stan drove them out of the city and into the hills, the engine whining as they wound up. He started to enjoy himself, he could see why Stan liked this. Everything felt closer, like he was experiencing the drive, instead of just doing it for transportation. 

Stan pulled over half an hour later, at an overlook. Mike reluctantly let go of Stan’s waist and stood, his legs wobbling slightly.

Stan caught his arm. “Need to get your sea legs.” He said, smiling at Mike. 

“Good thing you’re here.” 

Stan’s hand slid down to hold Mike’s. Mike didn’t need the help but he wasn’t about to complain. Stan’s hand was smaller than his and it fit perfectly. They walked to the overlook, Stan leaning against the railing. 

Mike’s eyes swept the scene. They were up high and could see their small city, looking like it belonged to ants from their viewpoint. But between them and the city was a forest, overgrown and wild. Trees filled most of the view and Mike could smell pine with a hint of decay. He liked it. 

He especially liked how peaceful Stan looked, like he had finally exhaled. He was staring down at the city, a breeze ruffling his curls. 

“I love it up here.” Stan said. “I used to come up here when I needed to think, or to just get away from Richie. 

Mike smile. “So, weekly then?” 

He laughed, a short belly laugh and Mike liked it. It was sweet and earnest. “Honestly, sometimes, yes.”  

“It is nice here.” Mike agreed. “I can see why you like it.”

“Early in the morning, it’s a great place to see birds too.” 

“Are you a bird watcher?” Mike asked, slightly surprised. Maybe the tattoos should have tipped him off but a tattoo artist birdwatcher seemed like a complete oxymoron. But then, so did a lot about Stan and Mike found it appealing. 

Stan nodded, explaining some of the more common species for their state and pointing to some that were out now. “See that one, on the branch?” He pointed and Mike nodded. “A cardinal.” Stan’s hand fell back down, falling casually over Mike’s as they leaned on the railing. 

Stan kept talking, using his other hand to gesture. He had finished explaining bird migration when he looked over at Mike, groaning. “You shouldn’t have let me talk for that long.” He said. “This has to be so boring for you.”

Mike smiled. “It’s not, I love it. You’re so animated.” It was true, Stan had been gesturing wildly as he explained, showing Mike the different ways different birds flew and moved. Mike liked his raw excitement. 

Stan shrugged. “I guess. Yes. People usually make fun of me for it.” 

“Well they’re fools.” Mike said, earning a small smile from Stan. They talked for a while, about random things, hands touching and leaning against each other. Mike found that he wanted to hear Stan’s opinion on everything, partially just to hear his voice but also because he like hearing what he thought. Stan was completely different than him, hard where he was soft, coiled where he was loose, and Mike was falling for him, after only a few days. 

During a pause in the conversation Mike looked up at the sky. “I think it’s going to rain.” The sky was darkened by clouds and the air felt heavier. 

Stan nodded, handing Mike the helmet again. “Do you want me to take you back to your place?” 

“No.” Mike said, looking at Stan, who smiled.

“Good, I planned dinner.” Stan walked over to the bike. “If you’re interested?”

Mike put the helmet on and sat behind Stan. “I’m very interested.” 

The ride back went quick, Mike felt more comfortable now and enjoying the ride. Eventually Stan pulled into a small parking lot behind an apartment building. “This is me.”

“Good, I was worried you had taken me to someone else’s apartment.”

“That’s for the second date.” Stan said, taking Mike’s hand with more assurance this time. Mike let Stan gently pull him up to the third floor.

“It’s, not much.” Stan said, pulling out keys. He opened the door and flicked on a light, illuminating a small, clean entryway. Mike followed Stan in, seeing a well kempt, sparse apartment. It had a big living room and a small kitchen. Mike saw a small hallway that probably lead to the rest of the apartment. Like the bedroom. 

Mike pulled himself back, looking at the art that decorated the space. Some framed movie posters but mostly bird art. He also saw a framed vest with patches. “Boy scout?” He asked, pointing at the shadow box.

Stan flushed slightly. “I meant to take that down.” He said, watching as Mike walked over to it.

“So you planned on getting me back here.” Mike teased, looking over the patches. It seemed like Stan had every one, not that Mike would not, but there was barely any green poking through.

“I guess.” Stan was at his shoulder, looking at the vest too. “I’ll admit to planning that far ahead.” Mike looked at Stan, close to him and smiled.

“You strike me as someone who plans a lot.” Mike said, tapping the personal management badge. Stan laughed. 

“I was dorky kid. I made it through eagle scout and after, my mom made me that. She hung it up in my first apartment and it’s traveled with me since.” 

Mike turned to Stan, smiling. “That’s sweet.” Stan was close to him, looking up at the vest. His hair was mussed from the helmet and Mike reached out, calming a curl without thinking. Stan started but didn’t move back from his hand. 

“Sorry, you just-” Mike fluffed his hair. “There.”

A blush appeared on Stan’s high cheeks. “Thanks.” He said, his voice slightly strained. Mike moved in and kissed him gently, hoping it was what Stan wanted. When Stan kissed him back Mike knew it was. It was a light, tentative kiss, the first of what Mike hoped was many. 

They broke apart, both smiling shyly at each other.  “I’m going to get dinner started. Do you like spaghetti?” Stan asked, still blushing slightly.  “I can never eat it with Richie because it’s one of his nicknames for Eddie and it’s just,” He sighed. “Richie can’t keep it in his pants.” 

Mike laughed, sitting at the breakfast counter that looked into the kitchen, watching as Stan grabbed ingredients. “What does Eddie think about all this?” 

Stan chuckled, rolling his eyes. “He pretends that he hates it but he’s just as bad. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve caught those two in a closet or something. They fuck like rabbits.” Mike listened to Stan’s story about the opening of their tattoo shop and the compromising position he found Eddie and Richie in.

He watched as Stan prepared dinner. He looked uncomfortable. He kept forgetting to do things- turn on the oven for the bread, salt the water for the noodles. Mike couldn’t tell if he was flustered or just really bad at cooking. Or both. Mike offered to help once or twice but Stan shrugged him off, saying he was fine. 

He wasn’t. He ended up burning the bread and the noodles. It was impressive and Mike said as much as they sat to eat. 

Stan glared at him. “Ha- ha.” He said dryly. 

“No! Seriously,” Mike whacked a piece of the bread against the table. It resounded loudly and he laughed. “Consider me impressed.”

“You suck.” Stan said, putting his fork down and sighing at his plate. “I don’t cook much.”

“I can tell.”

“This isn’t the impression I wanted.” Stan said, standing and grabbing their plates. “I have a frozen pizza that I can throw in? At least you’ll still be fed.” 

Mike’s hand reached out and he grabbed Stan’s wrist. “I’m having a good time.” He said, standing so he was next to Stan. “I promise.” He turned Stan’s wrist over, looking at the pale skin. He brought it to his mouth and kissed it softly, watching Stan’s eyes darken.

“Mike,” Stan asked, his eyes on his wrist where Mike had kissed him. 

“Stan,” He answered, teasing a little but also unsure if he had overstepped. He watched as Stan swallowed then took a step closer, his free hand tentatively cupping Mike’s chin, rubbing a thumb over his stubble. 

Mike closed his eyes at Stan’s careful touch. Stan’s light lips covered his, barely brushing them. He leaned in, forgetting about dinner and wrapped his hands around Stan’s hips. Stan moved closer, parting his lips and running his tongue over Mike’s, slowly mapping his mouth. It was almost cautious but somehow Mike knew it wasn’t caution, instead it was them taking it slow and learning each other and he could support that. 

They broke apart, smiling again. Stan spoke first, “I’ll make the pizza.” His hands were still on Mike’s cheek and he stroked it lightly.

Mike leaned into the touch, nodding. “Don’t burn it.” He was rewarded with a laugh and a light slap on his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, there’s 1 more chap and it’s equally fluffy. There’s no real plot here. It’s all fluff because that's what they deserve. Sue me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Long mournful looks at our neighborhood flower man. It’s a fucking rom com over there"

“Have a good day Mrs. Johnson!” Mike said, waving as one of his regulars left. As she stepped out the door Richie slipped in.

“Fucking top notch shop.” Richie said, looking around. “You just need some fairy lights and it’d be perfect.”

“I’ll take that under consideration.” Mike said, leaning on the counter and watching Richie smell every flower and nearly topple several displays.  After five minutes of this he asked, “Why are you here?”

“Two reasons.” Richie said, spinning to him and grinning, like he had been waiting for Mike to ask. “One, how was the date?”

Mike cocked his head. “Stan didn’t tell you?” He wasn’t sure if that meant anything. The rest of the date had gone well, Stan hadn’t burnt the pizza and they had eaten it while watching a movie, sitting close but not as close as Mike wanted. Stan drove him home after and they had kissed again, briefly. Mike had been hoping for a different end but was willing to go slow, if that was what Stan wanted. He hadn’t heard from Stan again and was trying not to overthink what that meant, if it meant anything.

“Stan did not. He rudely refused to give me any details. Even when I showed up at his apartment this morning with coffee.”

“You brought him coffee?”

Richie shook his head. “No, I bought coffee for myself. And noticed you weren’t there. So the date was, what an 7 out 10 at most.”

Mike could see why Stan both liked and was annoyed by Richie. He was easy to get along with but Mike also wanted him to leave.

“Soooo?” Richie asked again, leaning against Mike flower assembly table. “Spill!” He said, grinning at Mike.

“He took me one a bike ride, then we went back to his place where he burned dinner and then made frozen pizza.”

Richie nodded so enthusiastically that Mike laughed. He was clearly hanging on every word, even if Mike wasn’t giving him much. “But you didn’t do the deed? Seal the deal?” Richie asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“No.” Mike paused, thinking briefly about asking Richie what Stan was like in relationship. But he decided against it. He didn’t really know Richie, they weren’t friends and Richie would definitely tell Stan. “What’s the second thing?” He asked, changing the subject.

“Right-o! Two closed lip men. Fine. Did Stan tell you about his birthday party?” Mike shook his head and Richie shook his head, tsking. “That boy, he ignored all my lessons.” Richie shrugged. “Whatever. We’re throwing Stan a birdy thirty this Saturday for his 30th birthday. It’s at 8 and you should come.”

“Birdy thirty?”

Richie scoffed. “Yea he rejected my brilliant dirty thirty idea but approved this one. Your boy really likes birds.”

“He’s not my boy.” Mike said.

Richie shrugged. “Whatever. Not yet. Will you come?”

“Does Stan want me there? He didn’t mention it.”  Mike wasn’t normally unsure of himself but he was now. He liked Stan but didn’t want to scare him off, or come on too strong. And the fact that Richie was here and not Stan made him guess that this wasn’t a Stan approved action.

Richie clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Course he does, Stanny boy has been eyeing you up for months.”

Mike’s eyebrows shot up and Richie grimaced. “Fuck, he didn’t tell you?” Mike shook his head and Richie gave him a ‘what can you do’ look. “Well cat’s out of the bag. He had been. Long mournful looks at our neighborhood flower man. It’s a fucking rom com over there.” Richie took his hand back and shrugged again. “So you’ll come? Bring a bird related food dish.”

Mike was still trying to process what Richie had said, that Stan had been interested for months. He felt briefly guilty that he hadn’t even noticed him. “I- sure. I’ll come.”

“Fan-fucking-tastic. We’ll see you then!” Richie smiled broadly and left, whistling to himself.

As the door closed Mike wondered what he had gotten himself into. He went back to work, wondering if he would hear from Stan again.

Turned out that everyone was stopping by Mike’s shop that Sunday and he didn’t look up again until closing time. He finally checked his phone, seeing that Stan had sent him a text.

‘Had a great time, maybe we can do it again?’

Mike smiled to himself, typing out his reply. ‘I’d love to.’ He thought about asking him about his birthday but in the end decided to keep it a surprise. Hopefully a good one.  

Saturday came quickly. He hadn’t been sure what to get Stan and had ended up buying him a gift card to a local motorcycle store, and flowers, of course. With Richie’s vague directions had had made rice krispie treats in the shape of eggs, hoping it fit with the theme.

He walked into the tattoo shop and had to laugh at the decorations. Richie’s enthusiasm was clear. The walls were covered with bright bird posters. Some were clearly for kids parties and others looked like they were from old text books. Nothing matched except for the fact that it was all birds. There were even some small birds hanging from the ceiling.

Mike walked over to a table full of food, looking at the deviled eggs that looked like nests, a veggie tray in the shape of an owl, a watermelon cut like a nest, alongside drinks and other bird themed food.

He put his food down and saw that Stan wasn’t there yet. In fact, no one was except Eddie who was pinning up a ‘Happy Bird-day’ sign. He turned to Mike. “Give me a hand?”

Mike walked over and held the sign while Eddie taped. “Where’s Richie?”

“Who the fuck knows. I think he’s buying more alcohol. Or something. I stopped listening when he rambled on about how hard it was to think of bird themed drinks.” Eddie stepped back, surveying their work. “Good enough.” He looked at Mike. “Glad you’re here, Stan has been talking about the date all damn week.”

“Really?” Beside their quick texts they hadn’t talked. Mike had no idea that Stan was excited and he could tell he would need to get used to this, to Stan holding things back from him. He didn’t like it but they had only been on one date. And he was silently thrilled to hear that Stan was talking about him.

Eddie was nodding, not noticing Mike’s quiet expression. “Yea, he keeps asking Bill if he should buy you flowers or something. Then deciding that’s dumb because you own a shop.” Eddie snorted. “Richie suggested handcuffs and Stan threw a bottle of ink at him.” Then Eddie smiled at Mike. “He likes you a lot. It’s sweet.”

Mike wanted to ask more but Stan and Bill walked in, talking about an upcoming tattoo convention. Stan stopped when he saw Mike, looking at him and then to  Eddie and Bill. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

“I can leave.” Mike offered. Stan’s expression was more surprise than anything and Mike didn’t want him to be uncomfortable at his own party.

“No.” Stan put down bag he had been carrying and walked over to Mike, taking his hand and pulling him into a smaller room, ignoring the looks from Bill and Eddie as he closed the door.

Mike looked around. They were in a storage room slash office. A small enough space that the two had to stand nearly touching.

“I want you here.” Stan said, still holding Mike’s hand. “But I didn’t know if you wanted to come so I didn’t invite you.” It was clear that Stan saw this as a confession, he was nervous and Mike’s heart swelled.

He squeezed Stan’s hand. “I wanted to come. It’s your birthday.”

“It’s a lot though, all my friends and Richie.” Stan said, looking down at their hands. “We’ve only had one date.”

Mike put a hand on Stan’s neck, covering it and part of his jaw making Stan looked at him. “It was a good date. I’d like to have more of them.” He said honestly, watching Stan’s expression change from nervous to happy. Mike liked that smile, it was small and a little unsure but it was real.

“I would too. You’re sure this is the second one you want though?”

“A bird themed thirtieth birthday party with a bunch of tattoo artists? It’s every man’s dream.”

Stan laughed then leaned in, lips lightly touching Mike’s again. Mike used his hand to pull Stan closer, connecting their lips fully. Stan’s hands found his hips, cautious but growing more certain as Mike parted his lips. Stan’s tongue dove into his mouth, exploring and Mike eagerly returned it. Stan still seemed uncertain, like he was holding something back,  and Mike promised himself he’d do whatever he could to remove that.

They moved closer, hips pressed together and Stan’s hands winding around him. Mike briefly worried about Stan missing his own party but couldn’t convince himself to move, especially as Stan pushed him against the desk, giving him nowhere to go. Stan’s hands moved against his back, palms pressed over his shirt and Mike wished they were somewhere else, were removing clothes wouldn’t be so scandalous.

They were still moving against each other when Mike heard a noise. Stan must have heard it too because he moved back and Mike saw Bill, Richie and Eddie watching them from the doorframe.

“Hey Stanny, do you take constructive criticism?” Richie asked, grinning broadly at them. Bill and Eddie were both giving them thumbs up and Eddie was giggling.

Stan gave him the finger and Mike saw that he was bright red. But he still slipped his hand into Mike’s as they left the room. “I hate all of you.” Stan told them.

“Thought you’d want to know others are arriving.” Richie told him, clearly unconcerned. “For that amazing party that I’m throwing you? But we can leave you in the closet if you want.”

Mike saw that a few other people were in the shop now, also heavily tattooed. He released Stan’s hand and Stan looked at him, surprised. “Go, talk to them.” He smiled. “I’ll get us drinks.”

Stan nodded and walked over, greeting them warmly. Bill wandered over to Mike as he poured them beers. “Sorry.” He said, not actually seeming very sorry.

“I’m starting to think  that all of you are a package deal, when it comes with dating Stan.” Mike said, smiling at him.

Bill laughed warmly. “You’re not wrong.” His attention was diverted as someone came up to him, asking about a piece they had seen on instagram.

Mike ended up near the check in counter, watching Stan mingle with everyone. A few of the other guests came and briefly spoke to Mike. All of them seemed to know who he was, asking about his flower shop and if he could hear Richie through the walls.

Stan made his way back to him about twenty minutes later, looking apologetic. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to abandon you.”

“You didn’t.” Mike replied. “It’s your party. And you didn’t even expect me to be here.”

Stan smiled back warmly, slipping his hand back into Mike’s. “I’ll introduce you to everyone you haven’t met yet.” He paused, looking at Mike. “How do you feel about- I know it’s our second date- but I was thinking-”

Mike leaned over and kissed Stan’s cheek, which had flushed red again. “Boyfriend is fine.”

Stan exhaled. “Okay, good. Great. The sexy flower guy is my boyfriend.” He laughed.

“We’ll need to talk about that title later.” Mike said, “Not sure how I feel about it.”

“Maybe at my place? With some take out?” Stan offered and Mike nodded. “Perfect.”

Stan lead Mike around, not leaving his side for the rest of the party, even when he was opening his gifts. Richie had given him a gift card to a sex shop, telling Stan that he could finally buy something for two, instead of just himself. Stan had thrown the bag at him but secretly seemed excited. The other gifts were small and bird related.

Mike liked Stan’s friends. They teased him about not having any tattoos and all promised to start buying flowers from him. Mike stayed until the end and ended up helping Stan clean up. Richie had taken a tired Eddie home, Bill had left with another tattoo artist and the others had disappeared earlier.

“Richie used stickers. He’s a toddler.” Stan said, trying to scrap a sticker off one of the mirrors.

Mike laughed. “He throws a good party though.” Mike was impressed, for how harebrained Richie seemed he had thought of all the details tonight, and Stan seemed like he enjoyed it.

Stan nodded. “And he got you here. I  hadn’t expected that.”

Mike threw away an arm full of trash before walking over to Stan, smiling. “Well, he told me that you’ve been watching me from afar for months, pining over me even.”

Stan blushed again, Mike’s new favorite color and mumbled, “I’m going to kill him.”

Stan was leaning against the counter and Mike put his arms on either side of Stan, leaning into him. “Why didn’t you ask me out sooner?” He asked.

Stan put his hands on Mike’s hip, putting his thumb through the belt loop. “You were to mysterious over there. Just hanging out with your flowers all the time. And-” He paused, laughing a little. “I sorta thought you were with that guy, your friend.”

“Ben?” Mike asked and Stan nodded. “He’ll get a kick out of that, he’s the straightest person I know.”

“That’s what Eddie said too.” Stan shrugged, “I couldn’t figure out a reason to talk to you. And then you showed up in my shop, pissed about my bike.”

Mike laughed, leaning in closer, their noses touching. “I wasn’t pissed. I was just- upset.”

“Pissed.” Stan repeated, angling his head so their lips brushed as they talked. “It was very sexy. The pissed mysterious flower man.”

Mike chuckled. “I’m about the least mysterious person ever. You’re the one talking to all your friends about me.” He leaned in more, letting his hips rest against Stan’s, wondering how long they could keep up this important conversation before one of them gave in.

“If I  had talked to you you would have thought I was a stalker or something.”

“Doubtful.” Now Stan connected their lips and Mike was secretly please he broke first, his open mouth pressed against Mike’s. He tasted the beer they’d been drinking earlier as their tongues danced. This time there was no Richie or burning food to stop them and Mike wanted more. He broke the kiss and started pressing kisses to Stan’s neck as Stan threw back his head.

“You know- boyfriend-” Mike said between kisses, listening to Stan's quiet sighs as his hands held Mike. “I live upstairs.”

“What the fuck are we waiting for?” Stan said, breaking out of Mike’s cage and grabbing his hand. “Richie can finish cleaning up the rest of this.”

Mike laughed in agreement and lead Stan up to his apartment for the first of many times.

 

Epilogue

“Ready for this babe?” Mike asked, looking at the entryway. 

“Born ready.” Stan replied, unlocking the door to their new space. They walked in, the smell of flowers immediately hitting Mike. He looked around, the walls were covered in paintings that Stan and his friends had done and fairylights hung over them, providing soft, warm light. Half of the area was dedicated to the tattoo shop and the other half was Mike’s flowers. They had found a spot large enough to host their crazy idea and now it had come to life. They opened tomorrow and Mike couldn’t be happier.

“We’re really doing this.” Mike said, looking around their shop. 

Stan’s hand found his, like it had so many times in the past few years, and he squeezed it. “We are.” 

“I’m happy.” Mike told him and Stan nodded. 

“Me too,” He replied, planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. “Me too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's ignore all the regulations that are probably being broken by having a flower & tattoo shop together and just enjoy the cuteness. the-lazy-eye suggested it and I loved the idea
> 
> The end! Thanks for the comments and kudos on this soft, soft fic. I will def be writing more Stanlon in the future

**Author's Note:**

> Some soft Stanlon is what we deserve  
> Also, my personal HC for this is that Stan looks like Justin Theroux in Charlies Angels [Here](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/345299496404157526/?lp=true) (not the hair obviously)  
> Come chat on tumblr- [tinyarmedtrex](https://tinyarmedtrex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
